


Daughter of the Raven

by OwlGirl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Secrets, Female Grell Sutcliff, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Grim Reapers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Secrets, sebastian is in love, soft sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlGirl/pseuds/OwlGirl
Summary: Samantha Sutcliffe has an ordinary life in the reaper realm. Her loving mother, Grell and father, William support her in becoming a grim reaper.Or everything she believes in is a lie? What will she do when her whole life turns upside down?





	1. Sam and Will

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Kuroshitsuji fandom. I hope you like it.
> 
> Sorry if I got some facts wrong. Also, Grell is biologically female in this story, so she is capable of having children.

It was a sunny summer afternoon. The wind lightly blew, making the sand fly in the air to the the path Grell was walking with her daughter. Grell's long red dress floated around her, making her look like a poppy flower. Her hair was put up in a loose bun on top of her head, a few crimson strands already escaped. On her left side her four-year old little girl was strolling, curiously looking at the sea. She had two toned green eyes, light freckles and a nose very similar to her mother's. Her raven black hair was styled into a braid with a red bow on the side of her head.

They reached the shore, where sand covered the ground. In the distance, a tall man in a white shirt was walking towards them. Spotting him, Grell waved. The little girl shyly hid behind her as the man got closer. 

"It's nice to see you again." He said, smiling at Grell, then squatting down in front of the child. "My name is William. I am your mother's friend." He held out his hand, but the little girl only looked up at Grell, sheepishly clinging to her dress. She gave her an encouraging smile in response.

"Her name is Samantha, she's a bit shy." Grell introduced her to Will. After hearing her name, she let go of her mother.

"Call me Sam." She quickly corrected. She liked her name, but she thought it was a bit too serious and grown-up. Her nickname suited her better.

"All right, Sam." Will nodded.

Sam longingly glanced at the sand-covered shore. "Can I play in the sand, Mommy?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course, but please don't go too far or into the water." Grell told her. The girl happily ran to a small pile of sand and started building something.

"So, how have you been in these past few years?" Grell asked with a small smile on her face. Will pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Just work and the usual." He stated with no emotion, then he was quiet for a few seconds. He had to say what was in his mind. "But you running away so suddenly was quite surprising not only to me but to everyone at the dispatch." He looked at her, waiting for an explanation, though he already knew what had happened, that made Grell go away.

"Will, I'm sorry it had to be this way. I was scared of the consequences. I didn't want to put her in danger." She said, fiddling with her bracelet. She feared if the dispatch found out about her pregnancy, they would have taken away her child from her.

"I could have helped, you must know that, because..." Because I love you. He didn't have the courage to say it out loud and he felt like a coward.

"I have to tell you something." She looked at her daughter, who was joyfully playing in the distance. An uneasy feeling started growing inside William, already assuming what Grell was about to say. "She is Sebastian Michaelis' daughter." She whispered, although no one was near to hear them.

Will put his hand in front of his face, looking concerned. "Honestly. Do you have any idea how dangerous demons can be?" He declared sounding a bit frustrated, but not yelling.

He felt utterly defeated. He loathed all the demons especially Sebastian. Their paths crossed a few times in the past and he couldn't stand him. It made things even worse, when Grell started meeting with the demon, spending time with him. Will knew that he shouldn't be jealous, because he and Grell weren't together. If only he had confessed his feelings to her when they were trainees. Now, he couldn't change the past, but he had a chance to make their future better.

"She's so small. Do you really think she could do anything bad?" Grell defended her daughter, although she had no idea how to raise a half-demon child. She would never admit it.

Will turned his head towards the girl. She was building small sand houses, decorating them with pebbles and seashells. She indeed looked innocent. Suddenly, he had a very reckless idea, despite his usually self-collected and precautious personality. This surprised him, too. He looked into Grell's eyes. "Come back to the reaper realm, please. We can raise her together."

Grell raised her brows in shock. What happened to the William she knew, she thought. She opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. In that moment, her daughter ran up to them, proudly grinning from ear to ear.

"Mommy! Look at the village I built!" She enthusiastically took her hand and pulled her to the tiny houses. "You have to see them too!" She instructed Will.

The two adults stood in front of Sam's creation. Grell looked over all of the houses with amazement. "This village is incredible. Can I move in?" She asked the little girl.

"Yes, I'd recommend this house," Sam pointed at the biggest building with the most decoration on top. It even had a heart shaped pebble on it. "It has six rooms, a balcony and a swimming pool." She grinned.

"It sounds lovely, my dear." Grell hugged her daughter, kissing her cheek.

"And for Will, I chose this." She put her finger on one of the smaller houses, far from Grell's.

William wasn't used to dealing with children, in fact he hardly ever met one. "Thank you." He said with a small smile.

The evening passed with the three of them chatting and watching the sunset.


	2. First day at the Academy

The day has come, when Sam was old enough to go to the Grim Reaper Academy. It was the day after her 16th birthday and she was feeling very anxious all morning.

What if she messed up something, or the others didn't like her? Her head was full of these thoughts as she was eating breakfast. Grell noticed her strange behavior and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, my dear. This will be the first day for the other young reapers, too. They will be kind, I'm sure. And as for the professors, I know some of them well." She said, putting another pancake on Sam's plate.

"I clearly remember one thing about my first day. A certain redhead poured coffee on my shirt, so I had to wear a stained outfit all day long." Will remarked, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. Grell got behind him and lightly smacked his head with a spatula. "Ouch!"

"As I was saying," Sitting back to the table she continued. "There's nothing to be scared of."

Sam chuckled, seeing her parents' funny bickering. "Thank you for everything." She said, then quickly hugged both of them. "I have to hurry, unless I want to be late from the first day of school."

Grell looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. She was so proud of her, but also a bit sad, because she thought she grew up too fast. It felt like yesterday she was small and shy, but now a tall, elegant young lady was standing in front of her. She was wearing an uniform, that consisted of a white blouse, black suit and pants. Her shoes didn't have heels, yet she was a few inches taller than Grell. Only one thing was missing a grim reaper must have had. Spectacles.

"Wait!" Grell stopped her, before she would shut the door. "Don't forget your glasses." She gave her a pair of plain reaper spectacles. Sam took them from her and put them on. She walked down the street to the academy.

Glasses were a strange thing to Sam. All the other grim reapers, including her parents were nearsighted and wore glasses. Then there she was with her perfect eyesight, it just didn't make sense to her. Grell and William insisted on her wearing glasses that had plain glass lenses, but she usually forgot them.

As she approached the building, she saw many reapers about her age. They looked friendly, she thought. She followed them to the classroom. Many of the students had already known each other, but not Sam. She chose a seat in the third row, next to a window and packed out her books on the table.

"Is this seat free?" A girl with curly blonde hair and round glasses asked. She had a kind smile on her face.

Sam nodded. "Yes, you can sit here." She answered, taking off her bag from that side of the table to make room for her.

"My name is Daisy Sanders." She introduced herself to her.

"Samantha Sutcliffe, but call me Sam." She said, smiling at Daisy.

"All right. Are you nervous, too?" Daisy asked. "I heard that one of the professors starts teaching combat skills on the first day to test the newcomers' strength. I hope we have a bit of luck and don't meet that professor today." She spoke fast from excitement. It was a bit funny for Sam, who was reasonably calm at the moment.

"We will find out eventually." Sam stated. A minute later the door opened and a blond-haired young man rushed in. He was wearing a suit and black-rimmed glasses.

"Good morning class! My name is Ronald Knox and I'm your instructor." He took out a folder from his bag. "If you hear your name, say present or something. If you don't, tell me and I'm gonna fix it." He read the names. When he got to Sam's name, he broadly smiled. She knew that this man and her parents were good friends and colleagues. Her mother was the mentor of Mr. Knox, when he was a trainee, and he was quite a troublesome young man. Grell told her many stories about the days they worked together.

Ronald informed them about the year's curriculum and some important events and of course, the rules of the academy. When the lesson was over, the students were asked to go to the training facility.

"Do you think it's the combat test?" Daisy asked wide eyed. Sam only had known her for an hour, but she already learned that Daisy hated fighting and wielding a death scythe.

"I guess it would be a bit strange to do that on the first day, though it might happen." She said. "But I'm sure no one will get hurt. This is a school, the professors must protect their students." She tried to comfort the scared blonde girl.

The class arrived at the training room, where a tall broad-shouldered man was waiting for them. He went to greet them. "Good morning, my name is Scott Adler. This year I will be teaching practical skills. Let's start with an easy task." He held a folder in his hands. "Everyone will get into pairs, that I already selected and the two students are going to fight each other. You will also have a sickle." He held up one to show them. "They aren't as sharp as real death scythes, but they can cause injuries, so try not to hurt each other. The winner is, who manages to disarm their opponent."

Sam turned her head towards her friend, who looked like she'd faint any time. "Daisy, there's nothing to worry about." She whispered.

"The first pair is Mr. Taylor and Mr. Green. Gentlemen, please choose your sickles. I'd like to see a fair fight, so no playing dirty." Professor Adler instructed them.

The two students stood face to face, not moving for a few seconds. Then Green suddenly attacked, trying to knock the other boy off his feet, but he blocked it. It was Taylor's turn to strike. Green evaded. They fought for five long minutes, before Taylor managed to get behind the other's back. Holding his scythe to the boy's neck, he disarmed him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Taylor!" The professor praised the still panting and slightly sweaty young man. "The next ones are Mr. Woods and Miss Sutcliffe. Please fight fair."

"Good luck Sam!" Daisy said nervously, before Samantha confidently walked to the center of the room. She chose a sickle and stood in front of her opponent.

Woods was thin and shorter than Sam. He held his sickle in his left hand, slightly shaking. Sam didn't want to hurt him, so she tried to hold back a bit. She inherited her mother's strength and excellent combat skills.

The boy anxiously raised his weapon to strike, but he was too slow to hit Sam, she blocked it with ease, then struck. He backed off, trying to get as far form the girl as possible. Sam followed him. They were far from the other students, although they were still watching. Mr. Woods attempted a few other attacks, but none of them were successful against Sam.

In a sudden moment, Sam knocked out the weapon from his hand, and sent it flying through the room. It landed with a clattering noise, making a hole in the floor. Some students clapped and whistled.

After a few more duels, came the worst thing Daisy could think of. It was her turn. She grabbed a sickle and walked to her opponent, a tall, dark-haired young man named Roberts. She tried to calm herself, but it was difficult when everyone was watching her.

Roberts made a move with his scythe, holding back not to do any damage. Daisy got so frightened, that she landed on the floor, covering her eyes with her left hand. She even shrieked. The students started laughing and calling her a coward. She held back her tears and walked back to Sam.

"Please, Miss Sutcliffe help Miss Sanders to the restroom." Sam nodded and they left the training facility. When she closed the door, Daisy's tears started falling.

"I'm such a loser! I don't belong here." She said, trying to wipe away the tears from her eyes. Sam took out a tissue from her pocket and gave it to her.

"That isn't true at all. Don't be silly." Sam told her, looking into her fluorescent green eyes. "Anyways, not all of the grim reapers have to be good at fighting. There are many other jobs at the dispatch." She wasn't the best at comforting people, but she tried her hardest to persuade Daisy.

"I guess you're right." She smiled, wiping off the last of her tears. "Thank you."

"No problem. If you're ready, let's go back to the training room," Sam said, looking at the clock in the hall. "There's only five minutes till lunch and I'm so hungry." 

They both laughed.

Sam was glad to find a friend on the first day of school, realising that it wasn't such a scary place after all. Or was it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story. New chapters will be updated twice a month.  
> If you like it so far, please give kudos and feel free to share your opinion in the comments. :)


	3. The Raven's vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite demon is here. :D

Sebastian Michaelis had been serving the Earl of Phantomhive for almost twenty years. Everyone thought he was an excellent and loyal butler. His daily tasks included cooking, helping his master and sometimes killing enemies.  
His master grew up, married Elizabeth Midford and had two children. He also continued his work as the Queen's guard dog and the head of his family company.

 

Sebastian was preparing breakfast in the large kitchen, when he heard Ciel shut the door of his and his wife's bedroom. He glanced at his pocket watch and wondered why his master got up so early on a Sunday morning.

Ciel walked to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. He looked like he didn't sleep the night at all. His hair was messed up, he had dark circles under his eyes and a grumpy expression on his face. Just the usual, Sebastian thought.

"Good morning my Lord!" Sebastian greeted him, then raised one of his eyebrows at the sight of Ciel. "You look quite upset. Is everything all right?" He asked with concern in his normally calm voice.

"Elizabeth wants to invite her parents and brother for a week." Ciel said, angrily glaring at everything in the room. Sebastian held back his laughter, though for him it was such a ridiculous thing, that the Earl was still bad at getting along with the Midfords, especially Elizabeth's brother.

"I don't think that's so bad. Prehaps you should talk to your wife about it. After all, they are her family." Sebastian suggested. He noticed the slight smile on Ciel's face, even if it was only present for a moment.

"Maybe you're right. It's pathetic that even a demon like you can get along with humans better than me." He laughed at himself.

"I'm glad that you find my advice helpful." Sebastian smiled at him. "Now if you don't mind, I'll go back to the kitchen." He walked away, leaving Ciel in the living room. Sebastian prepared the food and made the table.

An hour later Elizabeth and the kids woke up. After changing their clothes, they sat to the table. Elizabeth went to the kitchen to greet Sebastian. She usually visited him there, to chat with him. Sebastian liked her, she was lively and always told her honest opinion.

The noise of a teacup breaking interrupted their talk, so they both ran back to the table to make sure none of the children got injured.

The younger girl, Amelia was sitting on the floor next to the shards, loudly crying. Her brother, Thomas was standing behind her. "She broke Dad's favorite teacup. He's going to be angry." He pointed at his sister.

"Oh my dear, please calm down." Elizabeth rushed to her daughter, picking her up to see if she was hurt. Fortunately, she didn't cut her hands. "Small accidents happen, and I'm sure your father won't be mad." She wiped away Amelia's tears from her sapphire blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." The little girl said regretfully. Sebastian picked up the shards and took them away. He came back with a new teacup, identical to the one that was broken.

In fact, it was the same cup. He repaired it the same as he fixed the Phantomhive family ring after Elizabeth broke it many years ago. What kind of butler would he be, if he couldn't repair a broken teacup?

Amelia noticed the cup and smiled, already forgotten her sadness. Sebastian winked at her.

"You get along with children very well. It might sound a bit personal, but have you ever considered having a family and children of your own, Sebastian?" Elizabeth asked him. The question surprised him a bit. He never considered having kids before.

"Thank you, my Lady," He smiled charmingly. "But my one and only duty is to serve the Phantomhive family."

Ciel walked to the table, taking a seat at his usual place. "Good morning." He greeted his family. The kids ran up to him and hugged him. A smile crept onto his face and this time, stayed there.

The Phantomhives were having breakfast. Sebastian walked to Ciel to fill his cup with tea, when he felt a sudden distant feeling he never felt before. His eyes started glowing red and he saw a girl with black hair and demonic red eyes, similar to his. She was about sixteen years old and had light freckles on her face. The background was blurred and he couldn't figure out where she was, but he felt a strong bond towards her. Could she be?.. Was that possible?

That girl was his daughter.

The image of her started to fade as Sebastian drifted back to reality. He heard Ciel shout, realising that he accidentally poured tea on him.

"Bloody hell, Sebastian! What has gotten into you?" He screamed furiously, the hot tea burning him and making a stain on his white shirt.

"I'm very sorry, my Lord!" He apologized, grabbing a washcloth and trying to clean Ciel's shirt. Ciel snatched the piece of fabric from his hand, still annoyed by his butler's unusual clumsiness.

Both Ciel and Elizabeth were shocked, neither of them have ever seen Sebastian make a mistake, let alone spill tea. Somehting was clearly off with him. They looked at each other, then Ciel spoke. "I decided to give you two days off. Enjoy your free time." He froced a smile on his face.

"Thank you. And I shall return to serve you in my best condition." Sebastian said with determination.

The unexpected vacation came in handy. He had to pay a visit to a certain redhead.


	4. True nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far. I have the next two chapters written and I'm really looking forward to posting them, too.  
> Please leave kudos and feel free to share your opinion in the comments.

Sam was the kind of person, who rather arrived at a place too early, than was late. She inherited this habit from William, who was a very hardworking and strict man.

On the second day of school, she was the first student to set foot in the classroom. She had more than half an hour before class, so she took out a book from her bag and started reading it. It was a book about the history of Grim Reapers. She curiously flipped the pages, gazing at the black and white photos. One of them portrayed a man with long silver hair in a black coat. He held an unusual death scythe in his hand, which looked like a traditional scythe, only it had the upper body of a skeleton on it. The photo was titled 'The Ancient One'.

Sam heard many stories about the strange and powerful man. He had run away from the reaper realm to no one knows where. He also tried to raise the dead and almost killed Grell and Ronald when they confronted him.

She took one last look at the page, then closed the book. Two of her classmates walked into the room, greeting her. Daisy arrived ten minutes later and sat down next to Sam.   
"Hi! Are you ready for the test?" Sam asked.

Daisy held a lunchbox in her hands. "I tried to study, but I ended up making biscuits. Would you like one?" She opened the box, laughing.

This girl is so much like sunshine and puppies, and full of kindness, Sam thought. "Of course!" She answered with a grin. "I have a sweet tooth, so be careful or I'll eat all of them." She picked a biscuit and took a bite. It was really delicious. Compared to the ones her mother baked, it was like one made in a bakery. The only sweets Grell was good at making were pancakes, but she couldn't bake anything else.

She ate the biscuit, eyeing the box. "It was really tasty. Can I have one more, please?"

Daisy smiled happily. "I'm glad you like it. Yes."

The lessons started soon, some of them boring, others more interesting. Fortunately, they didn't have combat lessons, so Daisy didn't stress herself out.

After the end of history class, Sam went to the academy library to get some books. When she walked on the corridor, she saw that some second-year students were standing in a circle around Daisy, who was looking at the ground, clearly uncomfortable with the situation she was in.

"You're such a loser. You can't even hold a sickle." A brown-haired boy said in a mocking tone, laughing. The others agreed. Daisy tried to look strong, but it was hard when everyone laughed at her. Her short height didn't help either. She felt like she was looked down at her whole life. If only she was brave enough to stand up for herself.

 

Sam couldn't let those kids hurt her friend. She had to do something quickly. She was starting to lose her temper.  
"If you want to fight, pick on someone your own size!" She shouted, stepping closer to the other reapers. Two of them startled a bit from the sudden action.

"Look! Here comes her girlfriend, 'cause she can't even defend herself." Another said with a wicked grin. They laughed again. Sam wasn't so amused.

"So pathetic." A black-haired girl mumbled. They olny made Sam angrier. Those bastards don't even know when to stop, she thought.

A tall boy shoved at Daisy, making her drop the books she was holding. Tears started running down her face as she tried to pick up her things.

That was the point Sam lost it. She walked in front of the boy, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "How dare you do that!" She screamed.

She felt something strange and powerful taking over her. Suddenly, she was full of strength and felt like she could do anything. Red flames glowed in her eyes like fire, but something different. Her canines grew longer and sharper. On top of that, black shadows floated around her. She looked truly frightening, like a creature, who came straight from Hell. (Well, in fact it was almost true, but only very few people knew about it.)

She didn't even realize, that she had lifted up the boy and was still holding him by his collar. Screams interrupted her and made her drift back to reality. She dropped the student, who ran away as fast as he could. The others were long gone. Sam got exhausted by the strange transformation. She fell to the floor, loudly dropping on her knees.

"Are you okay?" A quiet voice asked from behind her back. It was Daisy. Of course, she almost forgot her for a second.

She turned to see if she was all right. She saw that she was sitting on the floor, her eyes full of tears and fright. Her whole body was shaking, as she held her books to her chest. She looked like a scared little animal in a cage.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Sam asked. She felt sorry for her and was angry with herself for... whatever this was, that happened to her.

"N-no!" She stuttered, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. "You're my friend and you helped me. Thank you." She put the books to the side and reached out for Sam.

"Really? But I'm dangerous and I don't even know what happened to me. It's so messed up." Sam was upset and had too many questions, but didn't know who to ask. She couldn't finish thinking, because Daisy crawled to her and suddenly hugged her. She wasn't shaking anymore, but when their eyes met, her eyes widened in shock.

"Your eyes! They are red!" She quickly said.

"Interesting," Sam stated. "It's definitely because I'm still angry. Sometimes they can get red from allergy, too."

"No, your irises are red and they look cat-like." Daisy explained.

"What?" Sam started freaking out again. She packed in her bag for a bit, grabbing a small makeup mirror and holding it in front of her face. "How is this possible?" She asked frantically trying not scream. "And my teeth are sharp." She examined her canines, moving her lips up and down.

"You look just like a vampire. I read a book about them, that I found in the human world." Daisy stated. Sam questioningly frowned at her.

"What is a vampire?" She asked.

"They are supernatural creatures, who drink human blood and they don't like sunshine. They are strong and fast." She described as good as she could. "But I don't think they really exist."

"I don't feel the need to drink blood, so perhaps I'm not a vampire." Sam mumbled, putting away the mirror. "But to tell you the truth, I would have gladly killed those kids." She winked, so that Daisy didn't take it seriously.

"We had better get back to class soon. You should cover your eyes with something."

 

***

 

After classes finished, Sam could finally go home and relax a bit. Or at least she hoped so. Opening the door, she heard her parents talking.

"I can't choose, they are the exact same color." Will said, looking at the fabrics Grell was holding in her hand. "Both of them are red."

"No. This one is scarlet and that is crimson. There is a big difference between the two shades, darling." She pointed a the small red cards.

"Oh, Sam is here!" Will quickly stood up and went to the hall. It was a good excuse to get away from choosing the color of the new curtain Grell was so fond of.

"Great! She has better eyes for this, anyways." Grell followed her husband. She happily smiled at her daughter, who was facing the other direction, taking off her shoes.

"How was your day?" She asked, but when Sam turned to them, Grell raised her brows. "Why are you wearing a hood?" She couldn't see her face, the hood completely covered it.

"This is a new fashion trend at school. Everyone wears these." Sam gestured towards her head.

Grell's mother instincts told her, something was wrong with her. Was she hurt? What did she have to hide under that hood?

In the meantime William was standing there with a small smile on his face, not paying too much attention to his daughter's strange behavior. Grell wondered whether he noticed anything.

"I think it would suit you better if you took the hood off." She reached out and pulled off the grey fabric. Sam didn't have time to stop her. To Grell's surprise, she was wearing sunglasses. Why?

Her long black hair was a bit messy, so her mother smoothed it a bit. "Thanks mom. Can I go now? I have homework to do." She tried to get to the stairs, but she couldn't see well with sunglasses, it was too dark. She almost tripped over one of Will's shoes, grabbing the handrail not to fall.

This was bad. She knew Grell wouldn't leave her alone. She walked to her, taking off the glasses.

She didn't open her eyes for a few seconds, hoping that somehow she could manage to hide her glowing red eyes. There was no way now. She had to open them.

"You don't need those in the house, sweetie." Grell lovingly smiled at her daughter, handing her the shades. Her expression wasn't surprised. Didn't she see her eyes? Sam didn't realize, luckily she was normal again.


	5. Unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post this chapter, so here is an early update. This one was the most fun to write.  
> Clara Devin is one of my OCs. To create her I was inspired by... you know who.

Grell was working in her office. She already knew it was going to be a boring and long day full of paperwork. She tried to concentrate, but she hated filling out forms so much. She felt like she would fall asleep any minute. A cup of coffee was in front of her to keep her awake for her shift. She occasionally sipped from it.

The papers were put into a stack, some of them sticking out a bit. Although she didn't consider herself to be a neat freak, it bothered Grell and she started pushing the papers, till it looked perfect. It took a few minutes.

Somewhere between the files, she found a crossword puzzle, she thought was lost a long time ago. Of course she had to finish it. Grell grabbed her pen and wrote letters into the crossword.

"Four letters for workaholic. What is it? Will..." she chuckled happily. Fifteen minutes later she finished the puzzle, so she decided to clean her desk, because it was full of garbage, cups and plates. Some of them had scraps of food on them. If her husband saw the mess, he'd have definitely freaked out.

Grell collected all of the porcelain and took them to the small kitchen in the back of her office. She sat back to the desk and started throwing the remaining garbage into a garbage can. It would have been easier to throw them out at once, but less fun. All the things flew into the can with perfect aiming. Grell grinned, pleased with the success.

Looking at her nails, she decided to repaint them with her favorite red nail polish. When that was over, she had another excuse why not to do her paperwork. Her nails had to dry, so she just sat there for half an hour, doing nothing. She hoped William wasn't going to visit her. Although they were married, Will still was her boss and had the habit of giving her overtime.

Her nails were dry and she was about to continue working, when she heard knocking on the window. She turned her head towards the source of the sound, seeing that a big raven with unusual red eyes was standing at her windowsill, knocking on the glass with its beak.

Grell was surprised. At first she didn't want to let the raven in. "Knock, knock, knock." It didn't stop. She walked to the window, taking a closer look at the majestic bird. It reminded her of someone she knew, or it was only her imagination. She wasn't sure.

She remembered that some of the older reapers still used birds to send letters. They usually sent pigeons, though. Grell didn't see anything similar to a letter on the raven, so that wasn't the case either. Finally, she decided to open the window.

The black bird cawed and flew into the office, landing on the chair in front of her. She watched as the raven shook it's feathers and took human form. When it was over, Sebastian Michaelis sat face to face with her, a smug grin on his face. He was charming and elegant as ever, with a bit of darkness in his aura.

"Bassy?" Grell asked confused. "I mean Sebastian. What brings you here?"

"I think you know that, Grell. After all, you're the one who has secrets." He stated, looking into the woman's green eyes.

Grell was nervous, but she tried to hide her emotions. "How did you find out?"

"Demons have strong instincts. We can easily sense other demons, especially if related to us." He said.

Grell gasped in surprise. "But she's not a demon. Everything about her is grim reaper-like."

"That's a lie. She's half-demon and she has the right to know who she truly is." He raised his voice a bit to make his statement.

"I just want to protect her, that's all." She looked down, avoiding Sebastian's eyes.

"By lying to her? That's the worst thing you could do." He shot her a sharp glare.

Someone's knocking on the door interrupted their not so friendly conversation. Sebastian quickly turned back into his raven form, without saying another word to Grell.

"Come in!" The woman said, trying to sound calm. Ronald opened the door and walked to Grell with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Grell, how are you?" He asked, taking off his jacket and hanging it.

"Hi! I'm fine." She smiled at her friend. She was amazed by how much Ronald has changed in the last few years. When she first met him, he was a jumpy boy, who caused a lot of trouble. This Ronald was different, he was organised and a good instructor. Although, his face was still young.

He took a seat in one of the chairs, not noticing the raven in the windowsill. "Sam is one of my most talented students. On top of that, she's also kind with the others. And I'm not saying this because she's your daughter." He told her with a grin on his face.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Grell couldn't finish the sentence. Sebastian flew closer and landed on top of her head, making her shake a bit in fright. Her loose bun hairstyle got ruined in a second, a few strands falling into her face.

"Not to be rude, but there is something on your head." Ron pointed at the big bird clinging to Grell's red locks.

Grell cursed under her breath and tried to swat at the raven. "Thanks for telling me, darling." She pulled her mouth into a smile, but she looked more annoyed than happy. She shooed, but she only managed to make the bird jump, then he pecked her finger, loudly cawing. "He's a very very bad bird." She said angrily, holding her injured finger in her hand.

Ronald looked confused, scared and concerned all at the same time. "Are you sure, you don't need help with him?"

"Yes, I can manage." Her smile wasn't sincere.

"All right then. Unfortunately I have to go back to the Academy. Have a good day, Grell." He put his coat on and went to the door.

"You too. Thanks for visiting!"

Ronald smiled at her, before quickly closing the door behind him.

"He was afraid of me. He's a nice guy." Sebastian stated, still sitting on Grell's head in his raven form. His voice was just like when he was in human form.

"You're such a bastard. Why did you bite my finger? Do you think it's so funny?" Grell yelled. "And for the love of God, get off my head!"

"Sorry, my bad." He flew back to the chair in front of her. "So her name is Sam."

"Actually, Samantha." She said with a small smile. It only lasted for a few seconds. "I'd gladly talk about her, but I have to leave now." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I have a soul to collect in this hour." 

"Then, I'll go with you." Sebastian stated, like it was the best idea he's ever had.

"Absolutely not!" Grell declared. She stood up, gathering her things and not paying attention to the bird. She put on a red trench coat and held a small notebook in her hand. "Goodbye Bassy!" She was about to close the door, but the stubborn raven flew out and found a place to sit on Grell's shoulder. The redhead loudly sighed, but made no attempt to get rid of Sebastian.

Walking trough the dispatch with a big black raven on your shoulder was unusual, even for grim reapers. The secretaries and other workers had various reactions to the strange sight. Some of them stared wide-eyed, others whispered or pointed at Grell or the bird. She was already the black sheep of the dispatch, or in her case: red sheep. Her colleagues wore boring black and white clothes and looked all the same. She was different, this bothered some of the older reapers. But she didn't care.

She almost reached the exit, thinking she finally made it. She was wrong. Of course she had to bump into Clara Devin, one of her classmates from the academy. They were rivals back then, constantly competing and occasionally fighting. Clara was tall and slender and had medium length blonde hair. She wore an all black suit with a lion lapel pin on the left side. Her glasses were also black. She held her scythe, an axe in her right hand.

The reaper in front of Grell made a slightly annoyed face. She looked over her and her fluorescent green eyes stopped on the raven on her shoulder. "Sutcliffe, don't you know that you're not allowed bring your pets to the dispatch." She said, lecturing Grell.

"Thanks Devin. In that case, you should keep out." Grell said, kindly smiling.

Clara's head visibly turned red, that it matched the color of Grell's hair. She gripped the handle of her axe harder, trying to stay calm. She had some anger issues in the past, and Grell knew that. Not wanting to make a scene, she angrily walked away.

Grell victoriously stepped out of the dispatch, grinning from ear to ear. She opened a portal to the human realm, before happily jumping through it.


	6. Are we allowed to have feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sebastian seems out of character, but it has the reason behind it. This is a whole new situation, he has never faced before and I think he can be emotional and would also be a good father. After all, he adores cats, so he can be affectionate with his daughter. It's only my opinion though.

They arrived into a small, dark alley. There weren't any humans, so Sebastian hopped off of Grell's shoulder, shifting back to his human form.

"I need five minutes to collect this person's soul. After I finished we can talk." Grell said, running out of the alley. Sebastian saw as she jumped on rooftops, making her way to a small flat nearby. She came back in less than four minutes.

"I'm free all afternoon. Where do you want to go?" She asked with a small smile. She pulled off her black gloves, tucking them into the pocket of her coat.

"I know a place with amazing view. We can watch the sunset from there." He suggested.

Since when did the infamous Sebastian Michaelis like watching the view and sunsets? It surprised Grell a bit, but it was fine. "Sounds good." She mumbled, not wanting to think too much into the situation, although it seemed like they were on a date. Stop it, Sutcliffe!

As promised, the place indeed had a nice view. They were sitting on the corner of a flat rooftop, listening to the sounds of the town below them for minutes.

"Do you still work for that spoiled brat?" She asked, looking at the horizon as the sun was setting in the distance.

"Yes." Sebastian said the shortest answer possible.

"Why? It's been more than two decades and you're still playing the role of the faithful dog." Grell remarked. She turned to look at Sebastian, making eye contact with him.

There was something unnaturally warm and affectionate in his brown eyes, she had never seen before. "It feels nice to belong somewhere." He said quietly. "Like a family."

"Oh come on! What happened to the merciless and cruel beast you were?" Grell bitterly laughed. Bassy must be out of his mind, saying all that emotional nonsense.

"I changed. Time does that to people, Grell." He stated with a calm smile. His face somehow looked younger, when he smiled, she noticed that. Although, he never looked more than thirty years old.

"We aren't people. We are two old monsters. We should never have feelings, or at least my job requires me not to have any. I have been doing this for more than a hundred years and there's no end to it. This is my life-long punishment for an endless life." She didn't know why she told him all of this. It just happened. If Sebastian had the right to be soft and emotional, then so had she.

Sebastian slowly leaned closer to Grell, reaching out his hand and gently touching her face. His eyes were full of kindness and love. Grell didn't know how to react, she froze. Sebastian was about to kiss her! This was so strange. The man had been an ice king, no emotions. Nothing at all.

Before their lips could meet, Grell suddenly pulled her head away from Sebastian's hand. "I'm married, Sebastian." She said, holding up her hand to show him a golden ring with a ruby.

Sebastian looked like a puppy, who was left outside in the rain. His smile faded and the sparks were gone from his eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He didn't look at Grell, instead fixing his gaze at the ground.

Grell felt sorry for him, but this was the right thing to do. She loved William so much and he didn't deserve to be cheated on, not even with Sebastian. Will had sacrificed everything to be with her, even took responsibility to raise a half-demon child. He loved Sam like she was his own daughter.

Seeing poor heartbroken Sebastian was another very interesting and unusual matter. She couldn't comprehend his sudden feelings. She remembered when they first met many years ago and she was the one who had poured her heart out, just to have it broken into a million pieces. She had felt so miserable and hurt. Although the background was different. She was disguised as a butler, who happened to be Jack The Ripper with Madame Red. It was too complicated to work then. So was now.

"If only I could turn back time! If I had known you were with child, I would have never left you." Turning to face Grell again, Sebastian confessed.

She was speechless. This was the most meaningful thing she has ever heard in her life, which was quite a long 145 years, to be honest. Grell even had to hold back her tears. She didn't remember when was the last time she cried.

"R-really?" She stuttered. "But I thought you would be mad at me."

"Why would I be? After all, it wasn't your fault. It's no one's fault, it's a blessing." Sebastian said with sparkling eyes. He seemed so proud of his daughter, even if he never met her. The thought of her existence made him overjoyed, and seeing this made Grell happy. She thought he would have been a good father.

Grell didn't say anything for a long time, thinking of how to react.

"You can meet her any time you'd like to."

Sebastian's smile grew even bigger than before. His sharp canines became visible. "Thank you!" He exclaimed, leaning towards Grell and hugging her tight. He held her for a few seconds, unintentionally squeezing the air out of her. She made a muffled sound, like she was choking. Sebastian released her, looking at her with a concerned expression.

"That hug was a little bit too tight." Grell stated, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face and adjusting her shirt.

The afternoon was too good to be true. They chatted about many things, including Samantha and the years they haven't seen each other. Sebastian was kind and affectionate, but not in an uncomfortable way. The only problem was, that if Sebastian would visit Sam, what should they tell her. 'He is your father and by the way, you're half demon. Merry Christmas!' Or 'Look sweetie, here's an old friend of mine I'd like you to meet. He's definitely not related to you.' Making up things and telling lies wasn't Grell's favorite, but to her defense, she only tried to protect her daughter. She knew well the day would come, when she has to tell the truth, and she wasn't looking forward to it.


	7. The truth hurts sometimes

Although her eyes weren't red anymore, Sam was really worried about her strange condition. Curiosity also led her to find out what was exactly happening to her. She decided to visit someone, who perhaps could help her.

That's how she ended up in the basement laboratory of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. The room was huge and too crowded, full of different devices and gadgets, which Sam didn't know the names of.

She walked further into the hall, trying not to make noise, nor bump into any of the devices. "Hello! Is anyone here?" She asked, sounding a bit uncertain. No answer came. Maybe no one was here, she thought. She was about to turn back, when she heard a loud thud from the back of the room. It must have been somehting exploding. Then muffled cursing. She followed the sounds and saw someone dressed in a white lab coat and welder mask standing behind safety glass, seemingly very busy with something.

The person noticed the girl in front of them. They put down the gadgets before taking off the mask, and revealing messy dark hair and a young face. "Hi! Can I help you?" The man walked closer to Sam. He was politely smiling. He was short and had fluorescent green eyes like all of the reapers, although his eyes looked more catlike. He had round glasses and four buttons on the pocket of his coat. The funniest thing about him were his footwear. Slippers with white socks, very fashionable.

"Hello. Are you Othello?" Sam asked the small scientist. She never met the guy in person, but Grell knew him and she usually portrayed him as annoying and obnoxious, and most importantly: horrible fashion sense. Yes, he was Othello indeed.

"It depends on who asks. In case someone from collections is looking for me, I'm not." He mumbled, fiddling with a small box that he took out of his pocket. He opened it and ate a piece of licorice from it. He didn't bother to ask if Sam wanted one or not.

"No, it's only me," She said. She had no idea what to tell him. She had to think for a few seconds. "I think I'm sick and I need... help, I guess. But you have to keep it secret."

Othello suddenly turned his head, looking at her. She seemed familiar. Her small nose, the light freckles, her height. "What's your name?"

"Samantha Sutcliffe." She introduced herself. His eyes widened in surprise.

"So she has a daughter. The first reaper child to be born! This is amazing!" Othello exclaimed with excitement. He would have liked to ask if he could take blood samples, but that would be too creepy, right? He wasn't good at interacting with others.

Sam became a bit scared of his sudden enthusiasm. Her mother was right, this guy was really crazy. She shouldn't have come here, instead go to a normal doctor or someone, whose job was to cure ill reapers.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Sam was confused. "Everyone was born once, weren't they?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation. She didn't know the sad true origin of reapers, her parents didn't tell her. Although it caught her attention a few times, that she has never seen reaper kids, only young adults. Her classmates were all a bit older than her, but she didn't find it important to ask why.

"All grim reapers were human once," Othello started. "humans, who took their own lives."

"What?" Sam asked, her eyes rounded in shock.

"I thought you knew that. At least someone should have told you. Maybe your mother." He scratched his head, thinking perhaps he shouldn't have told her this information. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to chat about death and life. So, what do you mean, you're sick?"

"Uh, two days ago my eyes started glowing red and I felt very strange. I was stronger and something dark surrounded me for a bit." Sam said, moving her hands around in the air, indicating the dark aura.

"Interesting! In order to find out what your illness is, I have to take blood samples. It will only hurt a bit, I promise." He gave a reassuring smile.

Sam wasn't so happy about the idea of being poked with a needle, but she was too curious, so she let him take her blood. She had to wait a few minutes for the test results. She spent the time staring at Othello and whatever he was doing with her blood. It was entertaining to watch the scientist work in the crowded lab, using various devices.

He looked into a microscope, poking at the sample with forceps and moving them carefully. It took him more than ten minutes to see the problem. When he discovered it, he loudly gasped, frigtening the girl.

"After doing a long series of research and difficult examinations, I came to one conclusion. You're half-demon." He told her the news.

Sam glanced at him with a confused expression. "Care to elaborate?"

"That means one of your parents is a demon. I bet it's Grell. She's a force of nature." He stated, thinking back to when he saw the redhead fight. She could be so dangerous and strong, one of the most powerful grim reapers.

"It can't be true! Are you sure the results are correct? Maybe you misunderstood something." Sam tried to convince Othello, but especially herself, that the things he said weren't true. She couldn't believe that her mother was a demon. And if it was the truth, why didn't she tell her? She had so many questions in her head and she had to ask Grell.

"I'm sorry, but it's a hundred percent correct. There is no mistake." Othello said. He was sad to see Sam become so stressed and unsteady. The truth hurt sometimes.

Sam turned towards him, forcing a smile on her face. "I have to go home. Thank you for helping me."

"I hope everything will be all right." He escorted her out of the laboratory. "Goodbye Samantha." He said, standing in front of the door.

"Goodbye." She waved at him.

The dispatch was too big not to get lost inside it every time Sam was there. However, today she managed to get out easily. Grell had morning shift, so she was at home, supposedly. She walked to their house as fast as she could, almost knocking up an old man on the way.

Sam arrived. She quickly took off her shoes, leaving them on the doormat. She found her parents in the kitchen. William was washing dishes and Grell was tending the flowers on the windowsill, occasionally cutting some of the dry leaves with scissors. They looked like the death scythes she used, when her chainsaw was confiscated, but at the moment it wasn't important.

They both turned to Sam to greet her.

"Hi Sammy, how was your day?" Grell asked with a warm smile. She looked so peaceful, despise holding a weapon in her hands.

"Mom, I have to talk to you." Sam couldn't keep it any longer. She had to ask her now. "Are you a demon?"


	8. The fallen Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this chapter. Sorry it took too long to update.  
> Also, I made Grell too emotional and soft. (sorry not sorry)

"Are you a demon?"

Samantha's question caught Grell by surprise. She was about to cut a leaf next to the head of a beautiful red rose, but the sudden shock caused her to snip the flower off instead. The crimson rose fell to the ground next to her feet. It was strange, that she heard the small thud louder in her head, added to the sound of her own heartbeat.

Staring at the flower, Grell involuntarily loosened her grip on the scissors, slipping out of her hand. They fell to the tiled floor, making a clattering noise. Her vision started getting blurry as her heart beat faster and faster every passing second.

She wasn't the type of woman, who would break under a little stress, she was the opposite. This was the first time in her reaper life, that she felt like she was having a panic attack, and it made the whole situation worse.

She had to sit down, but she didn't find a chair. It was hard to move her legs and she didn't hear, when her daughter cried to Will to catch her. She collapsed on the cold tiles.

Before Grell's head could hit the ground, her husband caught her in his strong arms, holding her close to his chest.

William softly touched her face, lifting her head to see her eyes. They weren't focused. "Look at me, Grell." He stroked her hair and put a few red stands behind her ear. "It's all right." He kissed her forehead.

She felt safe in his embrace, her heart slowly calming. She looked up at Will, then turned her head toward her daughter. "I'm so sorry." Grell's voice was dry and barely audible. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Sam sat next to her mother. Her face showed mixed emotions, but she seemed relaxed. Grell reached out and took her hand in hers. She didn't pull away. "I should have told you the truth many years ago, but I was afraid." She said, nervously picking at the rose with her other hand.

William stood up to grab some pillows from the living room. When he came back, he gave Grell and Sam one and sat back down on the third. Grell gave him a questioning look. "The floor is too cold, and I don't want you to catch a cold." He explained. Grell smiled at that. 

"I didn't want to hurt you." Sam whispered. She became sad so suddenly.

"Oh, dear! You didn't do anything to hurt me. This isn't your fault. I am the only one who made a mistake and now, I'd like to make up for it." Grell confessed. She wiped her tears off her face, smearing a bit of mascara under her eyes.

Sam was staring at her mother, eagerly waiting for an answer and Grell was ready to tell her everything, even if it was messed up. She took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts.

"Sixteen years ago the first child of a grim reaper was born, but none of the others knew about it. I went to the human world, because I was scared, that someone would hurt you, if they found out. Four years later I met Will again."

"Wait. Why wasn't dad with us from the beginning? Where was he?" Sam asked, confused. William nervously squirmed next to them, but didn't say anything.

Grell felt once more so scared and small. She didn't let herself panic again, she had to stay strong. "William isn't your biological father." She said quietly.

"But..." Sam pulled her hand away from Grell's. She was angry, which was, of course, understandable in the current situation. "Who is my real father then?" She demanded. A bit of mockery and hatred combined in her voice.

"Sebastian Michaelis," Grell told her the name, trying not to show any emotions. "I've worked with him for a few years. He's an... interesting... creature." She hesitated to say demon. Eventually, they would get back to the first question, meaning she had to explain Samantha's true origin.

"Why did you say creature? Isn't he a reaper?" She asked, still confused and upset.

"No. He is a demon." She couldn't believe she said it out loud. There was no more beating about the bush.

Tears watered Sam's face. She angrily wiped at them with her hands. Suddenly, she jumped to her feet, running out of the kitchen. A moment later, the door in the hall was forcefully slammed. Will and Grell both ran after their daughter, but it was too late. She was gone.

Grell stood in the doorway, searching for Sam, but she was already too far. "Samantha! Please come back!" She cried, hoping she would hear her and turn back.

Nothing happened.

Her heart nearly broke from the thought of losing her daughter. About a hundred years ago the death of her child led her to take her own life. She knew, this time was different. Sam wasn't gone forever. Eventually, they would find her one way or another.

Will stood beside her, gazing out into the chilly afternoon. The fog made it harder to see. "I'm going after her." He said.

"No love, it's pointless. We can't find her in this weather." Grell stated sadly. She leaned to Will, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We have to try! Maybe I'm not her biological father, but that doesn't matter. She is my daughter and I love her."

To Will's bravery and encouragement, one very strange idea came to Grell's mind. "I know who can find her. It's not the best idea I've ever had, but you have to trust me." She looked into his eyes, hope shining in her own eyes.


	9. Battle of the fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William meets a certain, unexpected demon again.

William felt an uneasy feeling growing inside him. What was Grell's idea? Who on Earth could find their daughter? "Of course, I trust you." He told his wife, despite his thoughts. It was true after all. He'd trust her, even with his own life.

"We have to hurry." Grell said, putting on her boots and a red rain jacket. Will also dressed in a coat and his usual black shoes. He grabbed an umbrella before stepping out into the fog.

There wasn't a soul on the streets, the haze making everything so quiet and a bit spooky. Grell opened a portal to the human world and they stepped through it, hand in hand with one another.

They arrived in the outskirts of London, in front of a grand manor, that somehow seemed strangely familiar to Will. Grell gestured in the direction of the building, pacing to the door. He followed, a lump forming in his throat, but he tried to ignore it. Grell must have had reasons to come here, whoever lived in the house.

She knocked on the neat, wooden door. William stood beside her. He noticed how smaller Grell was without wearing her high heels.

She was so tiny, compared to her strength and willpower, and that was one of the many things he found special about her. She lived every day of her life with a smile on her face and did everything to be as a good mother as she could. She didn't care about other's opinion, not being afraid to show her true personality, even if they judged her for it. In his eyes Grell Sutcliffe was a hero.

A few seconds later the door opened, revealing the person, Will least expected to see.

Why?

He couldn't believe it. What was all this about?

"Good afternoon, may I help you?" The butler said in his usual calm, posh British tone. Will saw him eyeing Grell, then smirking. His sharp teeth showed a bit.

"Honestly," William pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Michaelis." He said bitterly. He didn't understand why Grell and him came here. Into the territory of this foul demon.

Grell felt the tension growing between the two men, so she awkwardly put her arm around Will's back. His tense muscles relaxed a bit from her touch. "Can we come in? It is very important." She asked, patting Will's back.

"Currently, Earl Phantomhive is being visited by relatives, so I ask you to be as quiet as possible while entering the estate." He fully opened the door to let them in. They followed the demon butler through the halls, until they arrived into a smaller room, that looked like a study. There were four chairs neatly arranged around a table made of dark wood, the the top part a marble board. There weren't many decorations in the room, only two swords and the Phantomhive crest on a smaller shield. The curtains were dark blue and the walls were painted a beautiful shade of brown. The style made a minimalist, but elegant impression.

Sebastian pulled out a chair for Grell and sat down across from her. Will took a seat beside his wife.

"I'm surprised to see you here. It must be quite serious if Spears is asking for my help." The demon lightly chuckled.

"It is, indeed." Will remarked, giving him a sharp glare.

"It's about Samantha. She's missing." Grell said sorrowfully.

Sebastian's smug expression changed to concerned in a second, William noticed. He was genuinely surprised to see, the demon was capable of feeling such emotions and even showing them. Maybe he misjudged him.

"You know about Samantha?" He asked with round eyes. Grell never told him, that Sebastian knew their daughter and the whole situation was getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Yes. In a nutshell, demons have the ability to sense other demons, or in this case, half-demons. I had a vision about Samantha, when she had used her powers for the first time. That was about a week ago." He explained to Will.

"And this is why he can find her easier than us." Grell stated.

"Honestly, the whole thing is ridiculous." William said coldly. "I'm sure we can manage better without the assistance of a creature of Hell like you."

Grell gasped in shock. "Please darling, watch your words! There's no need to call him names." 

"I'm just saying we don't need his help. Somehow, we were fine without Michaelis for more than ten years." He yelled. He felt defeated and his pride broken. He would not let this man take everything away from him so easily.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Calm down, I won't steal her soul or anything."

Will couldn't calm himself. He was the one, who raised Sam, not Sebastian. Sebastian didn't even know about her existence for sixteen years. "Do you have any idea, how much you missed out? Her whole childhood." He leaned closer to Sebastian to make his point. The man stood his glare, not even flinching or blinking.

"Unfortunately, you're right and I'm very sad because of that."

"Don't joke around! Raising a child is not some fun game, it's responsibility and you know nothing about that." Will shouted.

Grell put her hands on his shoulders and slowly pushed him back to the chair. She lightly massaged his back to calm him.

"Who was there, when Samantha had chicken pox? I was." Will said, a bit more peacefully, than he was before. "Who taught her to ride a bike? I did. Who read her bedtime stories every night? I did. Who was there, when her first tooth fell out? I..." Grell interrupted.

"Actually, it was me." She said.

"Oh come on! I can't believe you're not on my side at this!" William said with disappointment. The situation was giving him a headache, especially Michaelis.

"It's not about sides. We are her parents and we need to find her! That's the priority." Grell declared seriously. The two men nodded in agreement. This was the first time William saw eye to eye with Sebastian and it was such a huge accomplishment, that Grell made a mental note to celebrate later, when they found Samantha. She was sure, Sebastian would find her in no time.


	10. Lost girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to my dear friend, Kinga for helping me with the plot and other things. Elizabeth Felis, the demon OC was created by her. I hope you like her and how the story goes so far!

Sam didn't know where to go, she just ran as fast as she could, until her legs ached. She couldn't see far in the fog, but a portal quickly caught her attention. Someone must have left it open by accident. Carefully approaching it, she looked around.

Despite her father, no, just William teaching her, they were very dangerous and never even to go near them, she decided to walk into the loophole, not caring where it might take her. She was too stubborn sometimes. At least, today she had a reason to be stubborn and a bit reckless.

She wasn't used to this mean of transportation and it always made her a bit dizzy. She landed somewhere in a park, falling on her knees. Her raven hair hung loose around her face and covered her eyes. It was dark and oak trees surrounded her. The weather was similar to what was usual in the reaper realm; a bit of fog and the fresh scent of rain in the air.

Her emotions took over once more, warm tears watering her face.

How could her mother do this to her? What if her demonic powers never showed and she didn't even know about her origins? Or she didn't ask? Would have Grell kept it all a secret for ever?

She always thought William was her father. She called him dad since she was young and they never told her not to. Was it all an act he did not to break a little girl's heart? And who was this mysterious Sebastian Michaelis, other than a demon? It was too much to take at once.

Sam couldn't let herself weep in the forest. She stood up, wiping her face, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and walked in the direction of the city.

It took her nearly half an hour to get into the town centre. She realized, she was in London after seeing the Big Ben. She glanced up a the high building. It was well past nine and she was getting hungry and exhausted from running. She was starting to regret her foolish decision of jumping through that portal. What was she thinking? Feeling betrayed and and not being told the truth was one thing, but getting lost somewhere far was completely worse.

She couldn't stay long on the streets alone, strange looking men were standing in the shadows of every corner. They didn't look kind, in fact, they were the opposite. Some of them even started fights with each other, loudly shouting and occasionally throwing punches.

Yes, it was time to go home, but where was home? Sam quickened her pace, running past the humans. Something in her mind, or rather her instincts told her to stop in front of a house, so she did so. This whole half-demon thing was new to her and making her feel weird.

The house was a three-storey, nicely decorated huge building, with many windows to the front. She walked to the door and knocked on it, at first a bit hesitantly, then louder.

Not even a minute passed, before the door was opened. A young woman stood there in a maid uniform. She was about the same height as Sam. Her light brown hair was styled into a bun on top of her head. She had two different colored eyes, the right one brown and the left is emerald green. She had a friendly smile, but she had a mysterious and dark aura.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

Sam stood straight, looking into the maid's eyes. "Good evening. I know it sounds silly, but I'm not from here and I got lost." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, where are you from? I can give you directions if it may help. Though, I'm afraid, it's already too late for a girl your age to wander on the streets all on your own." She made a face, like she was thinking, then continued. "You can stay here for a night, if you'd like to. My master is on a business trip for two weeks." She gestured inside.

The woman seemed harmless, so Sam accepted the offer. "Thank you. By the way, my name is Samantha Sutcliffe." She introduced herself with a smile, then followed the maid into the big hall.

"Nice name. I'm Elizabeth Felis." She did a curtsy. It made Sam laugh, but she didn't intend to be impolite, so she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Your last name means cat, right?" The younger girl asked.

"Yes, in Latin. It suits me." Elizabeth looked into the girl's fluorescent green eyes, something inhuman shining in her two different colored eyes. The shape of her pupils narrowed into thin lines, similar to the eyes of cats. It surprised Sam, especially the strange instincts she felt in the back of her head.

Was this woman a demon? Was it rude to ask someone, if they were demons? She wasn't sure and she didn't want to offend the kind and enthusiastic maid. She didn't have time to think, as Elizabeth grabbed her arm and started pulling her toward the staircase.

"Come! I'll show you around." She happily exclaimed. She was a bit eccentric and childish, Sam quickly realized. 

After a long walk in the house, which consisted of Elizabeth showing every room and balcony and talking about them for minutes, the two girls ate a whole fried chicken with mashed potatoes. During dinner, Sam told the maid the whole story of how she got there and what happened at home. Elizabeth's kindness and talking her problems out made her feel a lot better.

"So you are a grim reaper? That's awesome! Though I've never met one before." Elizabeth said overexcitedly, looking at Sam with her feline eyes.

Sam lightly chuckled. "Not exactly. I'm also half demon, but I don't know much about demons." She admitted.

"Each of us have animal traits. For example, I am a cat-type demon. That means I can turn into a cat, but also anything else. It's a bit complicated, but you will get used to it." She gave an encouraging smile. "What type of demon are you?"

"I have no idea. I didn't even know there were different types."

"If you learn how to change your human form, you will see." She winked.

In a moment, Elizabeth's calmness suddenly changed. She jumped up from her chair, her eyes supernaturally glowing more than before. "Someone's here!" She told Sam seriously.

The maid's abrupt change of mood scared the girl. What was happening, that caused her to become so uneasy?

"What's happening?" Sam asked, wide-eyed.

"It's the presence of a very strong demon. He is at the door!" She said quickly. "Stay here!" Elizabeth ran out of the dining room, leaving Sam.


	11. Sebastian's greatest weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being active for so long. I wouldn't abandon this story, I have so much fun writing it. I hope this chapter will make you laugh.

After listening to William call him more not so nice names, including hellspawn, devil and his favorite: vermin, Sebastian started losing his cool temper. The reaper could be so cruel, that it even bothered the demon butler. Although, he knew well, it wasn't worth starting a fight.

He had to admit, some of the things William said were true. He wasn't there to raise his daughter, and thinking about the precious time, he had missed made his heart clench in his chest.

Sebastian was more emotional than the others of his kind. He told himself, it was the long time being around humans, that changed him. Decades spent with Ciel Phantomhive and later, his family. Sometimes he felt like he was part of the family, as well, like an eccentric uncle or something.

Recently getting informed about having a daughter made his whole life happier. But sadly, they couldn't work as a family with Samantha and Grell. It was too late. Grell would never leave William for him. She had a joyful life with her husband.

The demon felt pathetic upon having these thoughts and such human emotions.

The argument ended with Grell talking some sense into both men. The two reapers agreed to go home and wait for Sebastian to bring Samantha back. The butler escorted them out of the manor.

When they were gone, Sebastian shapeshifted into his raven form again. His demonic senses told him, Sam wasn't far, she was in London downtown. He spread his black wings, the wind taking him up into the air and followed his instincts. He liked flying, especially at night. It made him curious to see all the buildings and humans from above.

He reached his destination after a few minutes long flight. He landed, shifting back into human and fixing his hair and tailcoat. He felt the presence of not one, but two demons in the house. That could be bad. One of them was his daughter and the other... Well, he couldn't quite figure it out. It was strange.

Not a minute passed before the front door was carefully opened, the head of a young (demon) woman slowly peeking out. Her different colored eyes scanned Sebastian and his surroundings.

Sebastian wasn't the type of person to act weird, but the young demon in front of him was the most adorable creature he had ever seen in his centuries long life. On top of that, she was incredibly beautiful.

Her brown and green eyes sparkled with excitement and challenge. Her sharp teeth showed a bit, making her look dangerous. However, the cutest thing about her appearance were the cat ears on the top of her head, matching the color of her light brown hair. Sebastian almost exclaimed 'adorable' after noticing them. The girl was a cat demon. He had never seen one before, but he knew they existed. After all, any type of demons were possible to be born in the pits of Hell, even slug and rat demons. The poor things looked hideous.

"What are you staring at?" The younger demon asked, a bit of mockery in her voice. She was standing eye to eye with the butler.

Sebastian shook his head to focus on her and get the unnecessary thoughts out of his mind. It took him more time than needed. The girl would probably think he was stupid or something.

"I'm here to take my daughter home." He finally answered, straightforward, no beating about the bush was needed.

"Really? I can't let you do that!" She declared, starting to roll up the sleeves of her maid uniform. "You have to fight me first!" She said seriously, her eyes full of demonic light.

"Well, Miss. If that's what you wish." Sebastian said with a playful smirk, eyes glowing red.

He tried to play it cool, and of course, he wouldn't hurt the girl, even if she attacked him with full force. He couldn't harm such a perfect creature, rather let himself get beaten.

Sebastian had no idea, how powerful the opponent might be, so her attack and fighting style surprised him a bit, to be honest.

Said opponent raised her small hands with sharp black claws, holding them to Sebastian's throat, only she was too slow. The male demon swiftly evaded, only his tie caught by the girl. She tried to get a firm grasp on it, but the weak material got ripped off. She angrily tossed it to the ground, a moment later running at the raven. Jumping into the air, she aimed for the butler's face.

Sebastian knew it was rude to act in such a manner towards a lady, but he had no other option. He held out his gloved hand and put it on the maid's head, right between her cat ears. Her claws couldn't reach his face, although she was still wildly scratching the air, in hopes of hurting him.

"You're quite a strong one, I have to admit!" She growled like an angry cat, struggling to get closer to Sebastian.

The black butler didn't say anything, curiously glancing at the now more and more exhausted maid, thinking she was as weak as a kitten, an ADORABLE KITTEN! He wanted to pet her head or hug her, though it would have been strange. His obsession with cats was his greatest weakness.

Five minutes later, she gave up scratching the air, taking a few steps back. "Don't be so happy! I'll finish you later. By the way, I almost won." She declared, fixing her uniform and hair.

"Of course, my Lady!" Sebastian laughed. "Would you please let me in to see my daughter."

"Fine." She huffed with a displeased expression. She opened the door, leading him to the dining room.

Sebastian immediately found Samantha at the far end of the table.

Finally seeing her in person, Sebastian's heart skipped a beat. She was just like her mother: tall, elegant and beautiful. For a moment, he couldn't speak, he was so happy.

The raven haired girl slowly stood up. She looked shocked. "Sebastian?" She whispered, tears visible in her eyes.


	12. Family reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After every storm, there is a rainbow.

Sam was utterly shocked. She felt confusion and immesurable rage at the same time. She didn't know how to interact with him. She only knew about the man's existence and significance in her life for a couple of hours. He was so close, yet too far, it scared her.

Walking towards the opposite end of the table, she slowly stepped to her demon father. Her eyes were on him, intently gazing into his brown eyes and watching his face. Sam could tell, he was a bit precautious, too. She could also feel a strong and indescribable bond. It was like, there was a string tied to their wrists, not letting them get separated. It held stronger, the closer they were to each other. Was this natural among demons?

She stopped within a hand's reach from him, not saying anything. She raised her right hand, swiftly and forcefully slapping him in the face. Sebastian didn't even move an inch, standing his ground, like a statue. His face started reddening in the shape of a small hand. Elizabeth just stared with round eyes and open mouth, then a smug grin appeared on her face.

Sam successfully made both demons shaken to the core with a small move of her hand. Now, that was impressive, considering her young age and not knowing how to use any of her powers. Sometimes, the heritage of her mother's hot temper took over her too easily. Only, there was a slight difference, when the regret came after her actions. She tended to get upset.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that." She started crying, burying her face in her hands, too embarrassed to look at her father. In fact, she had an idea, why she acted as she did. She would have liked to be sure, whether her father was real and he wasn't just a mere illusion. He was flesh, like any other creature.

"It's all right." Sebastian whispered calmly, reaching out and putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Sam slowly looked up at the man in front of her, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. He was at least one head taller than her, but he looked... soft, somehow. Kind and understanding, with a smile on his face. Were all demons this nice, or only these two?

"Well, this was interesting." Elizabeth broke the silence, still staring at the father daughter duo. "You have a certain way of solving your family problems."

Sam couldn't help, but laugh. Elizabeth was special. She was too good at comforting and cheering people up. Maybe, it was because of her eccentricity.

"Would you please let me escort you home? Your mother has worried herself sick and I promised her and Spears to take you home." Sebastian held out his gloved hand for Sam.

"I didn't want to cause so much trouble," She looked at the offered hand, hesitating to take it. "but all of this was too strange. Still is. I needed time to figure things out." Sam turned to the maid, suddenly hugging her. "Thanks for everything!"

Elizabeth made a sound, similar to purring. "You're welcome. I hope we meet again, soon." She said with sparkling eyes, after the girl released her. "And we have some unfinished business with your father." She stepped to Sebastian, patting his back with a wicked grin. She was truly a strange creature.

 

The demon butler and his daughter left the house, saying goodbye to Elizabeth. On the way back to the reaper realm, they were chatting, like they had known each other from the beginning. The young half-demon had many questions about demonhood and powers and Sebastian was more than happy to answer them.

"Will I be able to form a contract, too?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Only time will tell. You're too young to do that, besides you don't have a seal on your hand." Sebastian took off his left glove, showing the symbol.

"Cool!" She exclaimed, amused. Sebastian was glad, his daughter had such a positive attitude towards demons and wasn't afraid nor disgusted. She simply accepted who she was. Although, she had to keep the whole demon-being secret. Some of the grim reapers loathed demons so much, they would surely hurt her or worse, if they found out. It was a risk better not to take.

It was well past midnight, when Sam stepped on the doormat, cleaning her muddy shoes. Out of habit, Sebastian opened the door for her to get in first. He's never been to Grell's house before, so he took a look around the small, cosy home. It was surprisingly well-decorated and stylish, with less red, than he'd imagined. Perhaps, Spears was responsible for arranging the furniture, who was talented at it, actually.

A few seconds later, Grell rushed into the hall, almost falling over from the excitement of seeing her daughter again. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked extremely worried.

"My dear! I'm so sorry!" She embraced Sam, or rather squeezed the air out of her, who did not protest. She let her mother hold her for a long time. Grell's tears started falling again, soaking Sam's hair and shirt.

"It's okay, Mom. You only wanted to protect me. I understand that." Sam mumbled, burying her face in the red locks.

In the meantime, Sebastian stood there, feeling useless and out of place. To make matters worse, William appeared with his usual unimpressed expression.

"Thank you, Michaelis." He said. Was it a smile on his face, or was he just about to sneeze? Sebastian couldn't tell for sure.

Sebastian felt Sam's hand touching his, pulling him closer. She also reached out for William's hand. The four of them ended up in a big group hug, thanks to Sam.


	13. The Stranger

After the eventful weekend, Sam went back to school and things were back to normal. Well, almost. Of course, the foolish boy, who pushed Daisy had to tell a professor, Samantha attacked him. He had the guts to lie, that she just grabbed the collar of his shirt to scare him and because she wanted to steal his money.

Sam was fairly irritated, but accepted her punishment. She knew, things could have been much worse, if the boy told the truth, which was... she had demonic powers. She had to keep her demon side a secret.

In the afternoon, she was ordered to go to the academy library to reorganize the books the reapers left lying around on the tables. For her it wasn't even a punishment to spend her time with books. She enjoyed glancing and flipping through the ancient books and archives. History and literature always interested her.

"Miss Sutcliffe, could you please help me?" Mr. East, a tall thin man asked. He had slicked back light blond, almost white hair and a nose, that could easily be mistaken for the beak of an eagle. He was in charge of looking after the young reapers, who got detention for whatever mischief they made.

Sam put the books on a table, walking to the senior reaper. She wasn't so enthusiastic about talking to him, but she managed a small smile.

"May you dust these off?" East was standing next to a ladder, gesturing towards a particularly dirty shelf with many spider webs and dust bunnies. "I'm afraid, I'm allergic to dust, so I have to ask you." He took a tissue out of his pocket, blowing his nose.

"Of course." Sam mumbled, as she grabbed a small dusting brush. She wasn't quite happy to clean the mess, but she did it anyway. Halfway through the third shelf, she heard footsteps coming to her. She turned, careful not to fall from the ladder and peeked above another big shelf.

It was Daisy, with a kind smile on her face and a box in her hand. "Sam, where are you?" She inquired, looking around for her friend.

"I'm here." The raven haired girl waved behind a stack of books. She hopped off of the ladder, landing smooth as a cat. " How come you are also here? Did you get detention, too? I swear, I'll will punch that guy the next time I see him." Sam stated a bit angrily.

"No, silly. I'm here to help you." She chuckled. "After all, it's mainly my fault you got punished."

"Really?" Sam blinked in surprise. "Thank you!" She hugged the short girl, then glanced at the familiar lunchbox.

"Yes. I brought you some biscuits." Daisy opened the box. It was funny for her, that her friend was so excited, whenever she gave her sweets. Sam bet, the blonde reaper didn't know how rarely she had the chance to eat biscuits, that were actually edible and nice.

They continued cleaning together, while having a good time. Who knew detention could be fun, when you had your friend there? It was nice to talk about school and other things.

A distant noise from the back of the hall interrupted their chat and they both looked at each other with round eyes. It sounded, like a book falling from one of the shelves.

"What was that?" Daisy whispered, frightened. "A ghost? Please don't be a ghost." She held up her hand to cover her eyes.

"There are no such things as ghosts. It was probably a book." Sam tried to convince her scared friend, that everything was fine. "Come, let's see!" She pulled Daisy with her by the arm.

They approached the territory, making as minimal noise as possible. As they got closer to the source of the sound, Samantha caught a glimpse of a black coat and long silver hair. She hid behind a curtain next to the window. Daisy was left standing far away from her.

At second glance, no one was there. Maybe it was only her imagination, Sam wasn't sure. She was about to go back to her friend, when someone appeared in front of her. Her heart started beating faster from the scare.

"Hello, young lady!" The man said with an eccentric laugh. He was wearing a black robe, similar to the ones human morticians had. Sam couldn't see much of his face, due to his bangs covering nearly half of it. She only noticed his even teeth and a long scar across the bridge of his nose. She had to take a few steps back.

The man was holding a pink bookmark in his hand. Seeing his extremely long black nails, Sam raised her eyebrows. The person looked and acted so strange, he almost made her laugh, but she was too shocked to do that.

"Um... The library is closed." She managed to blurt out.

"I'm well aware of that." He grinned, taking a thick book out of its place. "Finally found it!" He exclaimed, proudly holding up the book. It's title was 'The Anatomy of the Human Brain'. He opened a portal, seemingly only using his hands.

"Wait! Who are you?" Sam rushed closer to him, but carefully kept her distance from the portal.

The man turned, his two toned reaper eyes showing. He brushed his hair back, so the girl was able to see his full face. "Just an old friend. Tell Grell and William, that I say hi! Hehehe." And he was gone in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell?" The young half-demon mumbled, staring at the spot the man stood earlier. Daisy ran to her, gasping for air. "Did you see him too?" She pointed to where the portal had been.

"Yes, and I'm a hundred percent sure he was a ghost. This library is haunted." The blonde girl stated seriously.


	14. Love letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is in love...

Demons lived forever and eternity could get painfully boring, even for them. Sebastian had been serving Ciel Phantomhive for almost twenty years. He wouldn't admit, but he'd learned many things from humans in general, more importantly, feelings. For a long time he considered emotions unnecessary and even dumb. He tried to bottle them up, but as he (unfortunately, in his opinion) changed, he became more and more like his Master and family. He felt like, he belonged to them. He finally had a place to call his home. That's why decided to never consume the Earl's precious soul and let him live. The contract wasn't broken, though. It'd just lost its value, the moment Sebastian made up his mind not to take, what had been arranged as sweet price.

Maybe it was weakness, that changed the demon butler, or perhaps something entirely else. He wasn't ashamed of his decision. It was the other way around so. He would have regretted to take his Master's soul.

One day, he started feeling a new emotion. It was warm, like the Sun, too powerful and burning him alive. He couldn't concentrate and only one thing was on his mind all the time. Elizabeth. How perfect and mesmerizing she was! She was the most beautiful woman, who ever walked on the face of Earth!

In his more than two hundred years of existing, he'd never felt this way towards anyone, although he'd had many different masters and met all kind of beings.

Compared to his long life, the time he'd known Elizabeth for was just a fragment, but it was the most meaningful part of his being. The moment he noticed the lady, an imaginary shard pierced his heart, sticking there. Sebastian knew well, that there were no roses without thorns, even the most beautiful ones had them. 

It was his sweet torment, eating him alive, but he didn't want it to stop, even if it cost his life. He felt truly alive in a spiritual sense. He had a meaning, something to hope for every day.

 

Cleaning the dining hall, Sebastian absentmindedly collected the plates and silverware. He didn't pay much attention to his tasks these days, slacking off, as never before. He didn't even notice, when a neatly folded piece of paper fell out of his tailcoat pocket, landing on the chair Ciel usually sat on during breakfast and lunch time. The demon walked into the kitchen, putting the plates in the sink and getting ready for washing them.

Little did he know how big of a misunderstanding was going to happen, caused by such a small thing.

 

Lord Phantomhive walked through the dining hall, looking for his ring, but he found something else on a chair. He took the white envelope in his hand. There wasn't anything written on it, so he decided to open it. It wasn't sealed nor glued, giving easier access to the cursive letter inside.

When he read the first line, he almost choked in surprise.

***  
My dearest Elizabeth!

I send you millions of blood red roses and kisses warmer, than the fires of Hell.  
The love I feel is stronger than anything and everything. My life doesn't worth a single penny, if I can't have you.  
I acknowledge, that your Lord wouldn't accept our relationship, but I am ready to fight for us. For our future to be bright, like the Sun and all the stars on the great sky.  
Pease accept my heart as the pledge of my love.  
***

Ciel was so furious, that he couldn't continue reading. The goddanm demon had the guts to write a love letter to his own Master's wife! How dare he act so disrespectfully! How dare he mock his marriage!

He must make Sebastian regret even having thoughts about his wife. Or perhaps punish him or challenge him to a duel.

The not so young Earl couldn't think reasonably from all the anger bubbling inside him. He should have known, challenging a demon would have been a very bad idea for a human, with a hundred percent chance of ending up dead. What a pity, he was so hot-headed.

The demon was washing dishes, quietly singing some kind of ancient song Ciel didn't recognize, when he approached him. Apparently, Sebastian was quite careless, only turning around after Lord Phantomhive was a step close to him. He flashed a calm smile at his Master, not sensing the tension at first.

"My Lord, may I help you?" He asked politely.

Ciel growled like an angry dog, holding up a small, silver dagger in his right hand, pushing it dangerously close to Sebastian's throat. The butler stared at the blade wide eyed and blinked a few times. He seemed too calm.

The two men were face to face with each other.

The young Master managed to grow more than thirty centimeters in his teenage years, surprising everyone, who knew him. As an adult, he was almost the same height as the demon.

"Wouldn't you like to say something?" He coldly glared at Sebastian. The butler looked like, he had absolutely no idea what made Ciel so upset, so the human held up the letter between two fingers. He was disgusted yet to touch it.

"Does this help you remember?" He waved the paper in front of Sebastian's face, who immediately identified it. 

He put his hand in front of his mouth. "I recognize my own writing. Where did you find it?" Sebastian was about to take the letter from Ciel, but the other man yanked it out of his grasp with a swift movement.

"So you don't deny your feelings? Brave, I have to admit." Ciel snarled. The demon had never seen his Master act so strange before. Why was he so angry with him?

"I sense something is off here, my Lord." He glanced at the dagger still at his neck, then the realization hit him like a bucket of cold water. "Let me explain the situation." He slowly pushed the cold blade a bit further, warily eyeing Ciel. At least, he didn't stab him as a response. That was good. Not that it would have caused any injuries. Killing a demon was nearly impossible.

"Fine." Phantomhive sighed as he lowered his weapon and put it away. "You have five minutes."

"Threatening a demon, you are very confident today." Sebastian grinned, despite the Lord's moody look. "The Elizabeth the letter is written to is not Lady Phantomhive, but a demon. She works in the city as a maid. I only met her a couple of times, sadly." A shy smile crept onto his face upon thinking about his beloved.

Ciel's left eye twitched, then he laughed and handed the paper to Sebastian. "Congratulations!" He said, patting him on the shoulder. "So my old friend finally fell in love."

"Thank you, I guess." The demon blushed, like a teenager, who had his first crush. "Old? Me? Take that back." He playfully shoved at Ciel.

"Never!"


	15. Beach day

After a long and exhausting day at the Academy, Sam was more than happy to go home and rest. Her back and knees hurt from the combat training, some bruises already showing. Although, it was nothing serious, only a few scratches. Sam got them, when her opponent tried to strike her in the chest, but she managed to evade by landing on her knees and getting out of his reach. Professor Adler praised her for her swift moves and excellent technique. To her it was only a natural reaction, she didn't learn it from anyone.

Samantha realized, that she was more skilled than the other students when it came to combat and exercises, although she didn't really know why. She had a guess. Perhaps it was due to her being half-demon.

Her demon father met her many times on weekends and they got on well. Sebastian had been teaching her useful things about demonhood and powers. Unfortunately, Sam's demon side didn't really manifest itself. Sebastian told her not to worry about it. After all, she was still young to use magic.

The only trick she could do was to make a small fire appear in the palm of her hand. According to her father it was already a huge accomplishment and to be honest, it was quite useful in case, someone wanted to roast marshmallows.

Sitting in the cozy living room, Sam reached under the coffee table to get a photo album scrapbook. It was the newest one with red cover and her mother's lovely handwriting. 'Our Best Memories', the i having a small heart on it.

Sam opened the book at the first page, finding a black and white photo about Grell and William. They almost looked the same as these days, except her mother had shorter hair. The girl smiled at the picture, then examined the background. It was a nice beach, the Sun setting behind the waves on the left.

She turned the page, careful not to touch the photos. Some of them must have been more than hundred years old and very precious to her parents. The next one was about Grell in a long red dress, sitting in the sand with a big smile on her face. There were flowers in her hair and a picnic basket next to her. It was taken on the same beach.

The next photos were about Will and Grell together in different positions and clothes, nearly all of them taken at the sea. There even was a funny one, where William was standing in the water. The waves only reached his knees, but Sam could tell he was freezing from the face he was making.

On the last picture, all of their small family were there. The four year old Sam clinging to her mother's skirt and William standing next to Grell on the other side. They looked like a real family back then, even if Will wasn't her biological father, and with time, the little raven haired girl got used to the man in her life.

She remembered that day. It was the middle of summer and the first time, she was taken to the reaper realm. At first, she was scared, but her mother and Will made her feel safe.

William noticed the scrapbook in her daughter's hands, when he walked to the kitchen, but didn't say anything. He only smiled, pouring himself a glass of water.

After having dinner together, Sam went to her room to get a good sleep. In the morning, she was woken up by Grell softly petting her hair.

"Good morning Sammy." She said with a kind and loving smile. "It's time to get up." Walking to the window, Grell pulled the curtains apart to let the sunshine in.

"But I don't have school today." The girl stated, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, then sitting up.

"Of course you don't." The redhead chuckled. "We have a surprise for you."

"You made pancakes?" Sam aksed, as she hopped off of the bed with sparkling eyes. Pancakes for breakfast were her favorite.

"Yes, but that's not all." Grell winked.

"Thank you Mom!" She hugged her tightly.

Her mother went back to the kitchen. Samantha quickly changed her clothes to a black long sleeved dress with plain stockings and brushed her hair. She put on her glasses, hurrying to the kitchen. Two pancakes were already put on her plate, the sweet scent of them in the air.

She sat down to her usual spot, grinning at the sight of her favorite food.

"Eat up, then we have to hurry." William told her. This surprise thing was a bit suspicious, but she was looking forward to it, nonetheless. The two reapers and the half-demon ate their pancakes. Even Will was strangely happy that morning, despite his usual calm behavior.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, as she was lead out of the house. The weather was a bit cold, but it was nice overall. Before leaving, William handed her her coat, which she put on with a smile.

"I won't spill the beans. You will see soon." Grell said, summoning a portal and the three of them walked through it.

On the other side, the beach from the photos welcomed them. It was more beautiful, than in her memories. The sand seemed almost gold from the sunshine and many flowers grew near the path. She could hear the waves crashing to the rocks in the distance. 

Sam spotted two people not so far from them sitting on a blanket under a black sun umbrella. William started walking in their direction, motioning to follow him.

As they got closer, Sam realized that the couple was none other than Sebastian and his girlfriend, Elizabeth Felis. She jumped in excitement and ran to them.

The male demon and Elizabeth quickly stood up to greet her. Sam hugged them.

Meanwhile Grell and William slowly strolled, chatting about something, Sam couldn't hear.

"This was a wonderful idea, darling!" Grell told Will, then kissed him. "Look how happy she is!"

"If she's happy, I am happy too." William answered honestly. For his daughter, he was able to put his hatred of Sebastian aside and they were on speaking terms. (Without calling him names.) It was fascinating, how someone could completely change other people's lives.

Back at the demons, Sebastian handed his daughter a small box with a blue ribbon on top. Sam happily opened it. There were at least a dozen tiny colorful macarons inside in various flavors.

"They are so cute! Thank you."

The raven haired man fondly smiled at her. "I can teach you how to make them."

Elizabeth stepped closer, peeking at the box. "In the human way, or with magic?" She raised a questioning eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Both." Sebastian laughed. The cat demon smacked his arm. He didn't seem to be too bothered by that. "Okay, no magic." He held his hands up in defense.

The reapers caught up, joining them under the umbrella.

Sam thought back to the day she ran away from home, from the truth. She felt so hopeless and betrayed then, but she had to realize, that if those events didn't happen, she wouldn't have this now. Her whole family and legacy. The support and love of many people. That was the most important thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! Your kudos and comments truly made me happy!  
> If you are interested in some parts or have any suggestions what to write in this AU, feel free to contact me.  
> See you soon! :)


End file.
